Pokémon: Deserted
by J 1z Da Leg3nd
Summary: Ray wakes up one day to find that he is no longer at home but instead trapped on a jungle island. He tries to find a way off but discovers that he also has a poke ball with one Pokémon inside. He soon discovers he isn't the only person on the island as he runs into more young people with their own one Pokémon. They soon realise they must work together if they ever want to get off.
1. Chapter 1: Where?

The jungle was still and silent in the midday sun. Swarms of Beedrill and the occasional beautifly buzzed past through the trees that swayed in the humid air. Ray's eyes opened slowly. The last thing he remembered was walking home from Trainer School and seeing a large, bright light appearing in front of him… then waking up here, wherever "here" was. He managed to push himself of the muddy ground and looked around for the first time. It took him a couple of seconds to realise where he was. He darted backwards in shock and surprise. He definitely wasn't at home, or on the way from school.

"Wha…" he tried to exclaim but the surprise of it all had glued his mouth together. He suddenly noticed a slight taping feeling against his side. He looked down at his belt and saw a small, red and white ball with a circular button in the middle hanging from the right side.

"A poke ball" he gasped. "But I don't have a Pokémon yet." He detached the poke ball from his belt and lifted it up to the light. He could just about make out a couple of words carved into it.

"Raymond Victaro"

He gasped as he read it. "How can it have my name on?" he looked at the button and pressed his thumb onto it. The ball glimmering bright and opened. A small beam shot at the ground in front of him. When the beam disappeared, a small, red, fox like Pokémon was left standing in its place. In looked at Ray. Ray looked back.

"A vulpix?" Ray muttered to himself. "Now I'm very confused. When did I catch a vulpix?" the vulpix continued to look at Ray, obviously expecting something.

"Vulp" it squeaked at him, smiling in a cute way. Ray took a couple of steps back, trying to figure out what was going on but to no success. He realised he could smell sea water. He knew then that the ocean must be nearby. He ran off through the trees in the direction of the sea. Vulpix followed closely behind him. Ray eventually pushed through the trees and reached a small beach with several patches of grass growing through. He looked out but all he saw was water, as far as the eye could see.

"So" he said unhappily. "I'm stuck here!"

* * *

There was a sudden yell from further down the beach. Ray and His new vulpix looked towards the shouting to see a girl, of around the same age as Ray, being attacked by a wild Kingler.

"Another person?" Ray said. "We should help her" Vulpix looked at him in a way that a dog begs for food.

"Alright" Ray laughed. "You can come too." The two of them ran towards the Kingler that was attacking the girl.

As they arrived the girl noticed them.

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled "Get it away!"

Ray looked down at Vulpix. "I don't know what moves you know but I'm sure…" but before he could finish, Vulpix jumped on the kingler in a second. It quickly dashed into the kinglers side. The kingler tried to swipe at it with its large pincers but Vulpix was to fast. she blew a small, bright flame directly at its face (or whatever crabs have for a face). When the Kingler was obviously struggling to stay standing Vulpix let out a loud Roar. The Kingler scurried of in fear and dug itself under the sand. Its eyes peeking out making sure they don't come back for more.

"So, Vulpix knows quick attack, ember and Roar." Ray said to himself. He then remembered the girl and ran over to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Ray asked.

"I'm fine." She replied "but you didn't need to worry. I could've handled that." Ray staired at her.

"If I hadn't come along that kingler would have had you for its lunch!"

"I would've dealt with it." She said arrogantly. She looked around "where are we?"

"I don't know." Ray replied. The girl looked at him, and then at Vulpix.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Ray" Ray said. He then pointed towards Vulpix "and this is Vulpix"

"Vulp" She cried, shaking Her many tails.

"Who are you?" Ray asked the girl.

"I'm Lucy." The girl replied. "Where did you get that vulpix from?"

"I found it inside a poke ball attached to my belt" Ray told her. He pointed to Lucy's belt. "You have one too."

Lucy looked at her belt and noticed she did have a poke ball hanging from the right side. She pulled it off and brought it to the light. Like Rays, hers had writing on it.

"Lucy Kitanachi"

"What's inside?" Ray asked. Lucy turned the ball in her hands, and then pressed on the central button. Like Ray's Poke ball, her ball shone and opened up. A beam shot out towards the ground leaving a small, blue mouse Pokémon with a long, thin tail with a ball hanging onto it.

"A Marill?" She gasped. "I don't ever remember catching any Pokémon."

"Then how did we get these Pokémon?" Ray asked, more to himself then Lucy. Marill bounced around Lucy's legs in excitement. Like with Rays Vulpix, it too looked like it was expecting something from her. Ray looked around and noticed the sun starting to get lower in the sky.

"We should find somewhere safe to make camp" he decided.

"Make camp with what?" Lucy asked.

"With whatever we can find."


	2. Chapter 2: More People

Ray and Lucy walked through the jungle. They had no clue as to where they were going, only that they needed to find a safe place to stay the night. Vulpix and Marill where getting very tired at this point and were finding it hard to keep up. Ray could see they were lagging behind so he stopped to help them along.

"They're exhausted" Lucy said to Ray.

"Ok. We'll stop here for a second." Ray decided. He sat down on a nearby tree stump and helped Vulpix onto it. Lucy knelt down and took her of her back. She took out from inside a small collection of biscuits and a couple of water bottles. She passed one bottle to Ray and kept the other for herself.

"This should keep us going" she told them. She broke of part of a biscuit and passed it to Marill who munched happily on it. She then passed the other bit to Ray who gave it to Vulpix. They sat there for several minutes trying to rest.

The bushes started to rustled and another boy with thin glasses and short hair pushed his way through. A small seed like Pokémon followed after him, tripping over fallen twigs. He stared at the four of them for a couple of seconds.

"More people!" he gasped. "How did you get here?"

"We don't know." Ray told him.

"You're lost as well?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah. I was just walking home from school when this sudden bright light appeared in front of me. Then I woke up here." The boy told them.

"That's weird because I had exactly the same thing happen to me." Ray told him.

"And me." Lucy added. The three of them looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I'm Rick by the way." The boy said finally. He pointed towards the Pokémon following him "And this is Snivy"

"Snive" it said happily. (To all those who don't know, most Pokémon don't speak English. They talk by saying their name or part of their name. To other Pokémon they're speaking in a perfectly normal way but to humans this language makes no sense.)

"Have you seen anyone else here?" Lucy asked Rick. "Or at least any possible way off the island?"

"No." Rick answered. Suddenly Vulpix yelped and sniffed the air. She then wandered off in a west direction, sniffing the air as she walked.

"Where's she going?" Lucy asked.

"Vulpix!" Ray shouted commandingly. "Where are you going?" Vulpix looked back at them and squeaked to them, obviously trying to get them to follow.

"Is it me or can you smell fire?" Rick asked them. They sniffed the air and smelt the obvious smell of burning twigs.

"A camp fire" Ray said. "That means there are other people nearby." He ran off after Vulpix. Lucy and Rick followed close behind him.

They ran through the jungle following the smell of the fire. Vulpix kept her nose to the air, following the direction of the smell. She soon burst through the trees and found two boys and a little girl sitting around a blazing camp fire. Like Ray, Lucy and Rick they too had their own Pokémon with them. They turned around to look at Vulpix.

"Hey look." one of the boys said. "It's a vulpix."

"Now where did it come from?" the other asked.

"Beats me." He replied.

"Maybe it belongs to someone" the girl told them.

"You mean we're not the only people here." The first boy asked. Just as he said it, Ray and the others burst through the bushes.

"There you are Vul…" Ray started to say but then noticed the other people looking directly at them. They had an expression of disbelief on their faces.

"Where did you come from?" one of the Boys asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Lucy replied. The three of them looked at each other. The second boy stood up. His jacket hanging open and fluttering in the air.

"I was taking my younger sister here home from her school." He told them, pointing to the little girl. "When there was this sudden bright light in front of us. Then we woke up here."

"The same happened to me." The first boy added. "We ran into each other and set up camp here till someone came looking for us."

"I'm not sure if anyone is coming" Rick said truthfully. The girl started to sob as she heard this.

"you mean… no seeing Mommy and Daddy again?" her brother walked over to her and held her in his alms.

"We'll get back" he told her. "I promise we will" he let her go and walked over to Ray, Lucy and Rick.

"I'm Harris." he said. "My sister's called Anne." The other boy now stood up and walked over to join Harris.

"And I'm Aran." The two of them looked back at the rest.

"And the others with us are Zangoose, Electrike and Starly." Harris told them. Zangoose was standing next to Anne patting her back in an attempt to comfort her. Electrice was also trying to make Anne happier by rubbing itself against her leg in the way a cat does. Starly was perched on a low branch watching everyone. It then swooped down and landed on Aran's outstretched arm.

"We don't mind you lot joining us for now" Aran told them. The sun had now completely disappeared behind the trees. The only source of light now was the open campfire. Ray sat down by the fire on an old log. Vulpix lay but him, making sure the fire stayed lit.

As the team rested for the night they didn't notice a small shadow watching them from the trees. The shadows eyes blinked as it took in everything it saw, and then swung away through the trees towards the centre of the Island.


	3. Chapter 3: Deffend the Camp!

The night dragged on. Most of the others in the camp had fallen asleep due to tiredness. Harris was still awake however. He lay with his back propped up against a log. Zangoose sat next to him, his arms folded, keeping his eyes peeled. Ray watched Harris as he sat on guard. He got himself up, trying not to wake up Vulpix at the same time, and walked over to Harris. He pointed to a seat next to Harris and smiled in a friendly way.

"Do you mind if I join you? Ray asked.

"No. It's fine." Harris replied. Ray lowered himself down till he too rested against the log.

"What's the matter?" Harris asked him. "Can't sleep?"

"No. not that." Ray reassured him. "But to be honest I'm amazed any of us can." Zangoose looked at the two of them. Listening closely to everything they said.

"How old is your sister?" Ray asked.

"She's six next month." Harris told him.

"She shouldn't be here." Ray told him. "She's too young to be alone in the wilderness with lots of wild Pokémon around."

"I know." Harris interrupted. "If I could I'd take her out of here straight away."

"I didn't mean to sound…" Ray tried to apologise.

"It's alright." Harris told him.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Several miles north of the campsite a large group of Pokémon gathered together in masses to listen to one specific Pokémon speak. Many species of Pokémon turned up. Armies of monferno and chimchar, legions of machoke and machop, platoons of hariyama with several makuhita commanding them, and many rampaging mankey and primape. A shadow swung through the trees from the south and perched on top of a large Oak tree. The shadow revieled itself to be a large Infernape with a scar over its left eye. It dropped down onto a huge wooden stage that had been put together by the masses. He stood in front of them showing off and the crowd went wild. The Infernape then began to speak. _(Due to the fact Pokémon don't speak English, everything Infernape says in this story has been translated for your viewage)_

"Fellow Pokémon!" he howled. The crowd stopped chattering and listened to his words.

"We have been repressed by humans for centuries. Forced to work for them at their command and get nothing in return. We were forced to retreat to this island in fear of their wrath. But know the human plague has travelled here, to the island of Atlanta, seeking to control us again." He smashed his right fist into his left palm.

"Well I say we strike before they grow in number!" the crowd roared in approval.

"We attack now while they sleep and wipe them out before they can react!" the crowd roared with approval.

"Yes! Yes! We must get rid of this plague!" they cheered. The crowd of Pokémon charged of northwards towards the camp, yelling and roaring as they ran and swung through the trees.

* * *

_Back at the camp…_

Ray woke up suddenly. Vulpix was nudging his leg with her nose. She yelped at him, her facial expression was very serious.

"What is it?" Ray asked. Vulpix pointed towards the jungle. Ray noticed a couple of shadows standing beside a tree, and then they disappeared. Ray looked around to see if they had moved to somewhere else. He nudged Harris who had fallen asleep next to him.

"What?" Harris groaned as he woke up.

"There's someone watching us." Ray told him. Harris looked around.

"Where?" he asked. There was a sudden crashing in the jungle in front of them.

"What was that?" Harris exclaimed. Ray pushed himself up on his feet.

"We've got to wake everyone!" Ray told him. He ran over to Lucy and woke her up. Harris ran to Anne and got her up too. Soon they had everyone awake. Suddenly an army of many different Pokémon could be seen stormed through the jungle towards them. Rick swore and Snivy whipped its tail threateningly. The Pokémon were getting closer and closer. Vulpix growled and bared her teeth.

"What do we do?" Aran asked, trying to stay calm.

"We protect ourselves!" Ray told them. He didn't need to tell them twice. In a second, Zangoose, Snivy and Marill had created a protective wall out of dirt, mud and twigs. Vulpix and Electrike stood back to attack from long range and Starly flew up high ready to attack from above. They stood their ready to fight for several seconds, hands shaking, faces sweating.

* * *

The storming Pokémon charged through the trees and headed straight for to protective wall.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Aran commanded. Starly dived into the Pokémon posse, wings outstretched and nocked several machop down it one swipe.

"Go around for another attack!" Aran Shouted.

"Bubble beam!" Lucy shouted.

"Ember!" Ray shouted.

"I don't know how to fight!" Anne wailed.

"Tell Electrike to use spark!" Harris told her as he tried to keep several monferno's back.

"Electrike. Use Spark!" Anne commanded. Electrike charged up a ball of static electricity and fired it at a group of hariyama charging towards them.

"Nice." Harris exclaimed. "Use Slash, Zangoose!" the team fought on but the waves of Pokémon kept coming. Eventually a charging group of machoke took their wall down. They were surrounded by Pokémon. There was a sudden gust of cold wind and several of the Pokémon collapsed due to the cold. A sneasal ran in front of the gang to protect them.

"A sneasel?" Rick Gasped

"Where did it come from?" Lucy questioned. A boy in black clothing with pointed black hair, stepped out from the shadows to join the sneasel.

"Don't worry." he told them. "We can deal with them."

"Who the hell are you?" Ray asked

"My name's Jacob." he told them. "And I got here the same way you lot did."

There was a sudden roaring from the trees and Infernape jumped out to confront them. He stared at them through his good eye and smiled evilly.

"Get them!" he said in Pokémon tongue. The Pokémon mob closed in to strike.


	4. Chapter 4: Stage Combat

The Poke-Mob marched onward back towards the direction they came. Vulpix, Marill, Seedot, Zangoose, Starly, Electrice and Sneasel were being carried along in a huge net to stop them from escaping. Ray and the others were being pushed along in front of the mob, their hands tied together with vines behind their backs. A couple of angry vigoroths was prodding them in the spine to make them walk faster.

"Where are they even taking us?" Lucy winced as one of the vigoroths pushed her along.

"I don't know." Ray told her. "But they sure are getting worked up about all this."

"What do they want us for?" Aran Wondered! Before anyone could even answer him they reached a large clearing with torched sticking from the ground and a large pile of cut logs and branches stacked together to make a large rectangular space.

"That looks like a stadium" Rick said, trying to stop his glasses slipping.

"Yeah, it does" Harris agreed. The Team were pushed onto the podium and a large wooden cage was lowered by vines from the trees above and fixed into position around the podium. Infernape pushed his way through the group and stood in front of the podium. He started talking to the crowd. The team couldn't understand a word of what he said but he was very energetic and exited for reasons they couldn't understand.

(As usual, what Infernape says has been translated to English.)

"Fellow Pokémon!" He roared over the crowd. "We have here the villainous humans who have come to our island seeking to destroy our community." The Crowd roared with excitement. They cheered and whooped at his words.

"But before we remove them from our lands, we have arranged for them to battle each other inside this arena in a full on One-on-One battle." The Crowd screamed their approval. Infernape turned to look at the Team behind him.

"Take the boy with the vulpix and the girl with the marill!" he told the vigoroths. They grabbed Ray and Lucy and pushed them, struggling, into the caged arena.

"What are they doing?" Lucy asked.

"It looks like they've made a battle stadium." Ray told her.

"You think they want us to have a Pokémon battle?" before she could be answered, Marill and Vulpix were pushed inside the cage with them. The rest of the team were watching from outside, guarded by several vigoroth and machoke.

"What do we do, Ray?" Lucy asked. Ray looked at the crowd, then at the team, then at Infernape. He starred at them through his good eye and smiled at him in a sinister way. Ray turned back around. He thought of what to do for a couple of seconds.

"Looks like they're expecting use to fight each other." He said finally.

"So what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"So…, we play along!" Ray Whispered. Vulpix and Marill looked up at him, surprised at his idea.

"We give them what they want then break out when they least expect it!"

"How?" Lucy asked.

"When I give the signal we **burn** the cage open!" he told her "but they'll be straight on us if we don't battle first." Lucy nodded, now understanding his plan. Ray looked back at the crowd of Pokémon. They were getting agitated because they hadn't seen them battling yet.

"Let's do this." Ray said. The crowd cheered as Infernape began to count down with his fingers from ten to one. The crowd counted down with him.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Ray looked back at the group and winked. They seemed confused at start but soon realised what he planned.

"Three, two, one, **Fight!"** Infernape brought his hand down and broke a large clump of sticks in two. This was clearly the signal to start the battle**.**

Ray pointed forward, the way trainers do when commanding Pokémon to do a specific move.

"Vulpix, use Quick attack!" Ray commanded. Vulpix dashed quickly towards Marill, head loward for impact, but Marill quickly jumped to the side and let Vulpix skid into the side of the cage, head first. Vulpix's eyes span as she swayed from side to side, trying to get her balance again.

"Marill, use Tackle!" Lucy shouted. Marill bounced towards Vulpix at full speed, ready to crash into her.

"Vulpix, look out!" Ray shouted. Before Vulpix could react, Marill smashed into her side, knocking her over again. The mobs of Pokémon cheered in delight. They didn't care who was winning, only that they were fighting. Vulpix weakly pushed herself up from the floor and stood her ground.

"Vulpix, use flamethrower!" Ray shouted over the din of the crowd. Vulpix inhaled, preparing her attack. When she breathed out, a huge line of fire propelled from her mouth towards Marill.

"Marill, lookout!" Lucy Shouted in surprise. Marill stood their gazing into the flames. When it hit, the effect was amazing. Marill recoiled as the flames hit him. The crowd cheered louder. Ray looked around and saw that some of the bars hade caught on fire but they weren't breaking apart into ashes. Suddenly and idea came into his head. He grinned widely.

"Vulpix. You need to create a huge flame wall." he commanded. Vulpix looked back at him in confusion.

"What are you planning?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me!" Ray told her. "Just make sure Marill doesn't get hit." He looked back at Vulpix.

"Do it!" he commanded! Vulpix created a huge pillar of fire that span outwards taking up the whole cage. Marill ran around trying to evade the blaze. By the end, half the stage was dissolved into ashes. The crowd roared with approval. Amazingly they hadn't noticed the cage keeping them in had melted into I pile of cinders. Ray looked towards Lucy, She nodded back. They had a plan! Ray looked towards Harris, who had been watching carefully in case they'd planed some way to escape. Ray nodded again, Harris nodded back. He then turned around to the others and whispered. Their eyes widened as he told them what Ray was about to do.

Ray knelt down towards Vulpix, so that only she could hear what he said next.

"Vulpix." He whispered. "Use fire spin… On the crowd." He took a couple of steps back as Vulpix lifted hear head and took a huge breath in. As she exhaled a huge pillar of flame charged towards the crowd of Pokémon, spinning rapidly. The crowd scattered, desperately trying to avoid being sucked up into the giant blazing twister that was now burning its way through the crowd. The group saw their chance to escape. Zangoose quickly slashed through the net in which they were held and hit the vigoroth guarding them so hard in the head he was knocked out instantly.

"Run!" Harris yelled as he lifted the net of himself. They didn't stick around to find out what happened next. They ran into the trees. Infernape wiped the smoke away from his face and looked around. To his horror he saw that the human prisoners had escaped in the panic. He cursed and ran towards the cut up net. The vogoroth that had been guarding them started to stir, his palm head to his forehead in pain. In anger Infernape smashed his fist into the vigoroths chest, knocking him back down. He then grabbed him around the neck and lifted him of the ground. Vigoroth struggled to breath in Infernapes grip. Infernape growled.

"You let them escape!" he roared. He flung the vigoroth back to the ground.

"FIND THEM!" he yelled, eyes burning with anger. Vogoroth quickly got itself up, waved to several other Pokémon to follow, then ran off in the direction the group were heading.

The team ran onward through the jungle. They could hear the Pokémon chasing them and they had no idea where they were going or how they would escape. They just ran. Anne was clearly struggling to keep up but Harris and Electrike held back to help her. Harris had instructed Zangoose to slash down some of the smaller trees so as to slow the following mobs down. There was a sudden wailing from Anne as she stepped over a large branch that was in the way. The others ahead stopped and turned back. Anne lay on the floor, tears welling in her eyes as a large machoke ran towards her. She lifted her hands above her eyes to protect her face from the machokes swinging fists. Suddenly something crashed into the mackoke, knocking it to the side allowing Anne to escape. She looked towards the machoke that had just attacked her. Sneasel had its arms pinned down on the ground as at head-butted the machoke again and again until it stopped fighting. Sneasel fell backwards off of the machoke which now lay unconscious. Sneasels eyes spun with dissienes is he tried to get back to his feet. Jason ran over and picked up sneasel.

"God job, buddy." He smiled. He then ran over to Anne and helped her up as well. Harris arrived back by them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell." Anne sobbed. "But Sneasel protected me." Harris looked at Jason and Sneasel. Ray and the others arrived.

"We need to keep going!" Rick started. But before he could continue the ground began to shake and open up. They yelled as one by one they slid down the crack that had appeared and into the dark bellow. The mob skidded to a stop as they saw the group suddenly disappear. They walked over to the end of hole that had been left and looked in. All they could see was darkness, Absolute Darkness. Infernape pushed past them to see in.

"What do we do know?" one of the machokes asked him. Suddenly the mods started asking the same question. Infernape stood there for couple of seconds, thinking. He suddenly turned around to address the mobs.

"Get the Excadrills" he declared. As he spoke several monfernos ran off into another part of the forest. He then looked back down the hole. He grinned an evil, blazing smile.

"We're coming for you." he cackled. "And this time you won't escape!"


End file.
